Sunday Morning
by the girl with big head
Summary: Life after the Truth fiasco I'm SUCK, S.U.C.K at summaries, so just clickie, readie, and review-i :


**This is my first ever fma fan fiction, so yeah, give me credits seniors! I haven't done many fics yet, so forgive me if you spot some errors or something, and OOC-ness and so on so on...**

**This story is inspired by Maroon 5's Sunday Morning; it's a soothing song so go listen to it! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to write these? Cause obviously I'm not the almighty Ms. Hiromu Arakawa that created this almighty story. I'm just a kid who borrows the story for boredom**** shoo-er**** is all. If you don't believe me, then don't (?).**

**Hence, enjoy people **

It was a nice Sunday morning. Everybody was busy cooling their selves off, due to the tremendous heat in the house. You may think that in the heat Ed and Winry were probably stopped from their usual argue session, but you're totally wrong.

"COME WITH ME, NOW!"

"NO I WON'T!"

"YES YOU WILL!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME, WOMAN!"

"OH YES I CAN!" with that Winry pulled her almighty trusty wrench.

**BASH!**

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"

"That's for starting a useless argument, Ed. All I'm asking is to come with me to the Bernard's garden, but you won't listen."

"Well, yeah of course I don't. It's freaking hot in here and I bet its worse out there. So, no thanks Winry. If you'll excuse me I'll go cool off."

"Fine." Winry gave up. She walked away and opened the door. She turned back and shouted "Ed! If you ever need me and you can bet I won't listen a pinch, pipsqueak!" and she shut the door. Ed twitched with the word 'pipsqueak' but he soon shrugs it off. "That machine freak, she probably is home soon enough..."

Hours later, but still no sign of Winry. Ed began to worry. _What if she's lost? Or kidnapped? Or worst, she's gone out to marry her unknown boyfriend! Crap, __I__ got to find her!_ So Ed ran as fast as he could.

He soon arrived at the Bernard's. He rang the bell and waited un-patiently. _C'mon open the door-_ his thought was cut by a familiar face. "Ah, it's the Elric boy! You're Edward, yes? It's been a while, come in, Edward!" It was Ms. Bernard, his cheerful neighbor. "Thank you, Ms. Bernard." Ed entered the house as polite as he can. He started to look around. There's this nice feeling in the house, so cozy and very... soothing. "Um, I was wondering, Miss. could you by any chance see Winry?" he asked. "Oh, why yes! She's probably in the garden, Edward. You want to see her?" she responded sweetly. "Yes, please. May I go to the garden?" "Well, why not? Go ahead. The door is in the kitchen." "Thanks Miss." He grinned cheekily and went to the door.

He soon greeted by the fresh scent of grasses and plants. _Weird, it's a lot cooler in the garden..._ He thought airily. So he continued to search for a certain pale-blonde haired girl.

Soon enough, he found Winry, sitting on the grass while gazing to the clear blue sky. Her eyes were all dreamy. _My god she's so beautiful... WAIT. WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING? I CAN'T POSSIBLY BE IN LOVE, CAN I? _He blushed furiously. He managed to hide it and quietly approached Winry. "Hey, Win." he said. In reflect, Winry turned around quickly and she met with a pair of golden orbs. "Ed! But, I thought you were afraid you going to melt" said Winry while she tries to suppress a laugh. Ed cheeks turned slightly pink. "No..now's not the time for this, let's just get home, Win." He said. Winry pouted cutely. "But Eddie~ could we stay here a little longer?" "uh..." "Pweaseee?" she looked at Ed with her puppy dog face. "OKAY! FINE! Shees, Win." He blushed lightly. Winry smiled cheekily. "Okay then, let's go!" Winry grabbed Ed's hand tightly.

They strolled around the garden, feeling the wind breezes past them both. Ed stole a glance at Winry. Her sundress suits her eyes perfectly; her hair flows around like wild. Her lips formed a smile. He hates to admit it, but he is in love with the girl. He admired how brave she is, and in another time she became so soft and sweet. Oh how he's been longing to grab that wrist of hers, cupped her cheek, and kisses her oh so passionately, filling her with all his love. He turned bright red with all the thoughts and turned his attention on the garden.

Winry looked at him. His determined golden orbs fit perfectly with his shining hair. His toned body and most of his entire cheeky grin. She loves all of him, his outrage self and yet very calm at another time. She smiles towards him, not knowing Ed had been looking at her through the corner of his eye. Yet, these awkward silences only worsen things up, so Winry decided to pick a conversation.

"So, Ed..."

"Hng?"

"How's things been going?"

"Hmm, fine. Why asking?"

"Well, is it wrong for a friend to have a concern to you both?"

_Oh, I wish we are more than friends..._

"Ed? Ed? Edward!"

"Oh, huh?"

"You were staring..."

"Oh yeah... sorry."

"How's Al? Is he recovering?"

"Yeah, he's a lot better now. Only need a few adjustments is all..."

"And how about you?"

"What about me?"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. That's a rather dumb question, you know."

"I'm just asking Ed, gees."

Suddenly Winry stiffened. _This is now or never _had she thought.

**Gulp. **

"Hey Ed?"

"Yeah? What is it now?"

"Umm... this is rather a personal question..."

"Spit it, Win."

"Have you met someone in your journey?" she murmured, barely above whisper.

"Huh? Win, we both know I don't have ultrasonic ears, right?"

"Uh... but promise me you'll answer. And don't laugh!"

"Okay."

"Have you met someone in your journey? You know, a special girl?"

He blushed. "Why all of the sudden?"

"I just wanted to know, Ed. So have y-"

"No. I haven't. In fact, I don't want to"

Winry slightly felt relieved with his answer. "Why not Ed? You're a nice guy, and surely the girls would have their eyes on you..." _Damn it!_ She thought aloud. _Why do I have to say it out loud? Now he's going to think I'm over possessive or something!_ "Ju..just ignore what I said Ed." She said, blushing hard. "Oh really, Winry? You think so?" She's not expecting this answer... "Well, yes." "So... does that mean you have your eyes on me too?" Winry gulped. Hard. And her face was burning crimson. "Ye..yes." she answered, not sure about the respond she's going to get. Ed scooted closer. "Well, I'm happy Win. Because I have my eyes on you too." He whispered in her ear. Winry felt like melting, despite the heat they both get. "Is that why you never wanted to met another girl?" she asked, her head on Ed's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "Uh-uh. You're such a smart girl." He gently stroke her hair.

Winry smiled. She felt like she's in heaven now. Having an alone time with Ed, she didn't want to leave at all. "Ed?" "Yes?" she gently touched his cheek, now looking eye to eye. "Does this make me your girlfriend?" Ed seems to be thinking. "Only if you do one thing." He said smugly. "What's that?" They're faces were just inches apart. "This." His lips touched hers. They both were very happy, almost like flying. When they broke apart, panting for air, Winry said "That's my first kiss, you know." "Oh, really?" "Yes, and I'm glad you took it." "Well, it'll be my pleasure to give you the second one, and the third..." "Just take it all, Ed. I don't mind. In fact, that's what I wanted." Ed smirked playfully "Then let me give it to you..." And their Sunday morning continued lovingly.

**That's it! The end! Woohoo! So glad I finished it! I'm really sorry for the grammars, english is not my main language, so I'd be happy if you seniors can help me to improve it ****. About OOC-ness, well, in love anything is possible, right? Teehee. ****This one is rather short, but I promise the next one will be much longer.**

**All in all, please review. Critics would be loved, but only the helping ones. Flames will be used for my upcoming BBQ party. And if you have some ideas for my next story or some pairings you wanted, just write it in the review or PM me, 'kay?**

**Thanks a bunch~**

**-the girl with big head**


End file.
